


Elenchos

by Mrs_Mock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cait-art, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Don't know if I'll ever continue, I was really high when I wrote this to, I wrote this as a sci-fi project, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original work - Freeform, but seriously, comment if you enjoyed or ever want more, for my english class, go me, still made a decent grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Mock/pseuds/Mrs_Mock
Summary: In the future world, the government was controlled by a family well known. Soon in the oppression a resistance began to rise against the government. This time the rulers won't allow such tyranny to continue.





	Elenchos

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you guys enjoy this please, please let me know. I would love feedback and criticism on this work.

In the year 2858 the world had formed one government to finally put an end to all fighting and long-term feuds between single governments. This government body was called, élenchos, which was taken from the dead language of the former Greeks, meaning control. The first man who appointed himself the Tsar of élenchos was former United States General Fredric Klotz, and since then his descendants have appointed themselves as the next Tsar and his wife the Tsarina.  
  
Now in the year 2903, Clonious Klotz, the grandson of Fredric Klotz became the next Tsar. And within his first 100 days, as supreme dictator of the world, he had created a plan to exterminate anyone and everyone who even dared thought of resisting him or the government’s enforcement laws.  
  
Tsar Clonious looked out from the high tower that floated high above the slums beneath the capital his grandfather created. His scowled at the thought of his weak-hearted grandfather who thought everyone should be at peace with each other. What a foolish old man even he had to know that could never be achieved. The only thing that could achieve such order was with fear. The people far below him in the caste system could only respect him through fear and without that fear he would be abolished and quickly taken out of power. He frowned even more at that thought. Before he could continue to think about what could happen his thoughts were interrupted by his most valued and important advisor, Lt. General Detente Mock.  
  
“Sir, the new applicants for your personal protection service is here to be assessed.” The shaggy brunette spoke strong, deep and always with such confidence. Clonious could admire the strength of Gen. Mock since the Mock family had been by his grandfather’s side for even more generations than he could possibly begin to count.  
  
“Is that so? Well bring him--”  
  
“It’s a her, sir.”  
  
“Really? Well, send her in then and please, General Mock stay for the evaluation. I would enjoy how she stands against my high General.” Clonious smirked at the thought. No one has ever defeated Detente at anything.  
  
“If that is your wish, sir.” And with that the brunette left to retrieve the young lady. A woman was here. How odd. Normally women tend to keep to themselves instead of going for government employment. A woman would be absolutely perfect for this job now that he actually took the moment to think about it. No one would suspect her as his personal protection. He smirked. This could be very good for his image as well. If it ever got out that he had a female security body the public would eat it up. He made a mental note to give that to the press control on the third floor to began to leak out in a month or two.  
  
A sharp knock came on his door and he called them in. As this woman walked in he knew right away she was perfect for the job. She was built strong and without fear. Most people quiver at the sight of him but she simply grinned lazily at him. It was nice for a change.  
  
“Sir, this is Lieutenant Colonel Vonya “War” Xerxes.” He was unsurprised when Gen. Mock introduced her to him. It was a privilege to speak to the Tsar personally. Very few hold this right. He tapped his chin as he thought for moment. Lt. Colonel Xerxes was familiar but what was more familiar was her nickname, War. He had heard what the Lt. Colonel had done for him back in the city of Junt. She had obliterated the entire resistance army in that region with three simple command. Aim, shoot, and kill.  
  
“You may speak, Colonel Xerxes,” He moved to rest his hands underneath his chin and smirked at her. “What makes you qualified for this position?”  
  
“Well, sir, I didn’t apply for this enforcement employment application. I was sent with a letter of draft from Lieutenant General Mock.”  
  
Honesty was something he valued hard in a pawn and certainly harder to find. “You’re accepted. You may leave and start later this afternoon. Sargent Crosby will handle your file outside.”  
  
She nodded and walked out of the room. Clonious smiled at Detente once she had left his grand office. Detente had kept a straight face until the Colonel had left. Clonious stood walking over to Detente stood firm and gave him a chaste kiss.  
  
“Sir, I thought you wanted me to test her skill?” The Tsar sighed loudly when Detente had to bring up work in the rare time of peace.  
  
“I saw that you didn’t have to. I’ve heard what she has done for my cause and to shut that resistance down. She is perfect for the employment and she was personally sought out by my beloved General Mock.” He grinned slyly at the other for only a moment.  
  
“I saw fit that she would never betray you, sir. She was personally trained by myself. She is more than capable of doing this employment,” Clonious was getting impatient at this point with his General. He crossed his arms and scowled deeply as the other continues his explanation, “Colonel Xerxes is too good to be defending some random border skirmish. She is more valuable to you here, sir.”  
  
He stared into those blue eyes of the General and as most often he didn’t bother to listen. Those eyes were the only vibrant part of him but even Clonious could see what war has done to them. Those eyes were the eyes of a killer. Eyes like those had see death and has killed mercilessly in the name of his Tsar. Clonious could devour those eyes if he wanted to but before he could the building trembled beneath his feet. He covered Detente’s mouth and listened. This time instead of a tremble the building convulsed and screeched as it moved.  
  
The doors of his office burst open and there stood Cl. Xerxes. Her hair tattered and her, weapon of choice, ancient dual broadswords was dripping in blood. From what he could tell it was Crosby’s. Within seconds she spoke. Her voice boomed in a way he had never really expected from her. “My lord, the resistance has attacked the main floor, they were using Crosby to get access to your palace.”  
  
He growled, of course Crosby would betray him. That good-for-nothing glorified secretary was completely useless. He unsheathed his pulse gun at the same time as Gen. Mock did.  
  
“Lead the way Colonel.”  
  
She nodded and kept her grip firm on her broadswords before taking the lead. The building let out another piercing cry as the magnetic field generator was beginning to fail. So this was how the resistance plan to knock him out of power? Taking down his palace? He snorts. It was long before they reached the third floor of the pain ridden building. He held tight to his pulse gun as a resistance menace aimed at him from the opposite end of the hall. The young soldier had to be no older than eighteen. Pathetic, he thought.  
  
“I’ll s-shoot!” The young man stuttered, his hands shook as he held the gun up. Tears began to run down his face as fear filled him up. Clonious laughed loudly.  
  
“Are you the best the resistance could offer?” His voice was cold and dry, “How pathetic, really. They thought they could kill me with someone who can’t even hold a gun properly. How do you expect to kill while crying?”  
  
The young man was at a loss of words and went to fire but even before he could blink the soldier’s head dropped to the floor with thud. His eyes were struck with horror and fear was permanently stuck on his face. Above the head was Lt. Colonel Xerxes, being soaked in the blood sputtering from the body. Her eyes were dark and filled with satisfaction. Clonious knew right then and there that she was on his side.  
  
“I told you she was a master with those swords, sir.” Clonious wondered when Gen. Mock had said anything about that, but then again he rarely listens when it’s just them.  
  
“I can see that. Let’s continue to move. I assume you will continue to keep at the front, Colonel?” She nodded sharply and continued first down the stairs. Clonious followed after the young Colonel, he could hear the General’s footsteps behind him. The building continued to scream out in pain as the generators continued to fail. The stairs shook and were starting to fall down instead of levitate. The Tsar growled loudly and the stairs continued to try and fight to keep their weight as the descend down to the lobby floor.  
  
Soon Xerxes stopped in front of them and put her ear to the door. Clonious wondered who thought her the ancient ways of fighting. He quickly pushed the thought in the back of his head. This wasn’t a time to start wondering. He watched the woman move away from the door, signaling the two men to move to the other side of it. General Mock used his free hand to gently grab the Tsar’s hand. With one quick motion the door was slammed open and another head had hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Once they were in the lobby, Clonious finally got a number on how many resistance pests had infiltrated his palace. And the numbers were significantly bigger than the three of them. He let out a laugh when he spotted the man who had been running the resistance. Romulous Capita. A former Colonel who had once been loyal to his cause and now banded a traitor to him and the military enforcement.  
  
“Capita is mine. I trust you and Colonel Xerxes can handle everyone else, General?” He locked eyes with those blue ones he had grown to love. They were filled to the brim with anger. Those eyes were blistering his skin with the amount of wrath that seeped from them.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
That was all Clonious need to hear. He hadn’t heard a response from the Colonel but that didn’t matter as long he had Detente by his side he could take on this infestation. He allowed the two soldier to move forward. He closed his eyes and listen to the screams of the enemy as they were pierced open by the pulse gun or they lost a limb trying to fight the ancient metal of broadswords. The sounds created a symphony so beautiful that it was satisfying his soul. He held up his own gun, eyes still closed and pointed for the front entrance where Capita stood. The sides of his lips quirked up in a vicious smirk as the pulled the trigger. He could hear the pulse leave his gun and move towards Capita. Once he knew that the gun had pierced through Capita’s skull, he opened his eyes. His steel gray eyes were oozing satisfaction. He could see the blood spattered on the wall from where the pulse had gone through Capita’s head. He looked at his two soldier fighting back to back, Detente with his gun firing with the aim of a hawk and Xerxes using those broadswords like extensions of her arms.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Was all he said and everyone stopped fighting, the few soldiers left from the resistance fell to their knees and cried for their loss. They knew they had been defeated. They knew they could never win. This was the price they had paid and now it was time to suffer the consequences.  
  
Clonious smirked at the last ten or so soldier left. He turned to one of his officers that had been fighting alongside his beloved and the Colonel and told him turn on the back up generator. He watched the officer scramble off. General Mock walked towards him, once again he looked at those blue eyes, except this time those eyes were filled with something he doesn’t see everyday. Those eyes normally filled with death and brokenness were filled with… he dare say it, love. Once Detente was close enough to him he kissed him. He kissed him like they hadn’t just won, like it was just them in the world and no one else. The resistance isn’t ending soon but it’s delayed, one day it will be they day they lose but it wasn’t this day. This day marked the turning point for the government. They had won.


End file.
